


Sunshine Forever

by finngirl2016



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Sauli Koskinen RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:03:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5786233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finngirl2016/pseuds/finngirl2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From Adam meeting Sauli in Helsinki in November 2010 to the present day.  Part 1 - Helsinki to LA.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine Forever

**Author's Note:**

> This is just my take on the adventure that is Sauli and Adam's relationship. I apologize for any typos, incorrect Finnish words etc. but hope you enjoy it. More to come - hopefully!!

As he wrapped the perfect blond curl around his finger he sighed, looking at the beautiful blond man who lay sleeping beside him. The sun was starting to come up and stream in through the floor to ceiling windows in the suite overlooking South Beach, Miami. He wanted to freeze this moment, keep him here beside him forever, but he knew it was just another brief meeting, a few days snatched in their busy lives. He wanted more, oh so much more.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Europe, Finland, Helsinki - November 6th, 2010. What a show, he couldn't get why he was quite so popular in Finland but they had taken him to their hearts and the audience tonight had been dynamite. The show was amazing, the fans had been in the palm of his hand, he could do no wrong and boy it had felt so good. The gang wanted to go out afterwards and Adam was certainly up for that and for some fun. He wanted to let loose, and carry on the amazing high he had felt all evening. 

A group of about 12 had gone to a bar/club recommended to them by local record company executives and it had been ok but somehow lacking in the atmosphere he was looking for. Someone else then suggested Jenny Woo, a slightly less opulent club a few streets away. A hurried phone call was made by the harassed young record company executive who then assured them there would be a private area made available to them. When they arrived it didn't look exactly promising with people congregating outside the entrance to smoke or make out in the shadows of the alley at the side of the building. Security ushered them inside and through to an area at the back that had been roped off. The drinks started to flow, the music was loud and Adam started to relax, it was about 11pm. After an hour a lot of the group left pleading tiredness and the need to sleep before flying out the next day to Norway, leaving Adam with Terrance, Tommy Joe and the young exec (who was looking decidedly tired and worried).

Another hour passed and even Adam had to admit he was feeling a little sleepy. He had really started to come down from that high of the show a few hours earlier, maybe he should call it a night. Mind you, the Tequila was good and Terrance and Tommy Joe were enjoying themselves, so maybe another half an hour…

"Adam, come and dance" pleaded Tez "you know you want to really", he said as he batted his eyelids in Adam's direction

"Not really, but seeing as it's you I will", plus it would give him a chance to survey the room once more. He thought the Scandinavian men were beautiful, free-spirited and charming with their strong accents and pale skin. So far nobody had caught his eye though, he was disappointed.

The music had been ramped up another notch and he was finding it hard to hear what Tez was shouting across the dancefloor, he was pointing back towards Tommy Joe who now appeared to be chatting to a very pretty young girl with white-blonde hair. Ok, so someone may get lucky, but clearly it wasn't going to be Adam tonight. He was by now attracting quite a bit of attention as the word had gone round the club that a "big celebrity" was present and surprisingly it seemed that a lot of people actually knew he was (he was sure this was purely due to the concert he had played that night).

"Oh Sauli please, you can introduce us to him, you know you want to!" Tinni and Senja pleaded

"I don't even know him, so how can I introduce you to someone I don't know" Sauli groaned

"But you are a celebrity too, that is how we got in tonight when they were turning people away" Tinni pointed out

"Yes, but not a celebrity in his league" Sauli went back to his Tequila

"You are just being mean now Sauli, you are supposed to be our friend" Senja said putting her face a few inches from Sauli's "he is so handsome, you might like him yourself"

"Yeah right, I don't want to meet him, I already said that to Cristal when he wanted to introduce me, he's just some big American star who does not interest me in the slightest, I don't even really know his music"

"Oh Sauli, you are such a spoil sport" Tinni said turning away to see where Adam was now.

As Adam and Tez made there way back to their table a couple of girls approached and asked for an autograph which Adam duly obliged with, then a couple of guys with a similar request so by the time he got to his seat Tommy Joe and the girl had disappeared to the bar leaving him with Tez and the exec who had been waiting for them patiently.

"It's ok if you go now, we'll be alright on our own" Adam assured him

"Oh no it's fine, really, I would like to stay" he enthused. Adam just chuckled. His "protector" for the evening had obviously been told not to leave their star client alone in downtown Helsinki!

"So I think I might be ready for my bed" Adam said to Tez, or rather shouted to Tez "can we leave TJ to fend for himself?"

"Sure we can, but have you really had enough? You know these Finns party hard and the club doesn't close until 4am - it's not quite 1am yet" Tez said putting his head on one site with pleading eyes

"Who have you seen that you want to get acquainted with?" Adam laughed

"Well… nobody specific, but I really like what I see" Tez smiled

"Hmmmm… obviously I'm going to be the only one who goes home alone tonight then!" Adam pouted

"Oh Honey, I'm sure we can find someone just lovely for you too"

At that moment TJ reappeared,frowning. "Well that didn't work out quite how I expected"

"Where's your beautiful young lady gone TJ?" Tez asked looking surprised

"Turned out she was here with her boyfriend who was none too pleased to meet me!" he said and they all started laughing

"Well, I think I'm ready to call it a night, give me a minute and we'll head off" Adam announced, jumping up out of his chair and heading off to the restrooms at the far side of the club.

As Adam emerged from the restrooms his ear caught the sound of a belly laugh coming from close by, it was a beautiful melodical sound, totally genuine and he wanted to see who owned that laugh. He turned in it's direction and saw a group of 2 girls and a guy sitting at a high table at the side of the club. The guy had his back to Adam but was resting his head on the table as he continued to laugh at something one of the girls was saying to him in rapid Finnish. Adam was willing him to turn around so he could see his face, "come on, turn around damn you" Adam whispered under his breath.

"Oh Sauli he is over there close by, just wave to him or something, get him to come over so we can say Hello" Tinni said trying to turn Sauli around on his bar stool

Clearly this guy was not going to turn around so Adam moved across the room to get a better look at him from the front. He had to push his way through the crowd that almost seemed to part to let him through until he was standing with an almost full view of the table and it's occupants. Just as he did the guy let out another very loud laugh and Adam could see him clearly. Did his heart really just skip a beat? Now that was ridiculous. He was beautiful though, truly beautiful. Blond hair, neatly cut, longer on top, shorter at the sides, perfect skin, freckles from what he could make out in this light (strange he liked freckles on other guys so much, just not on himself!), that beautiful smile revealing even white teeth, but most of all… those eyes… that's what made him catch his breath again as he looked, no stared, across the room. His feet started to move without him realising it, he had to get over to that table, now…

"Sauli you are hopeless, we no longer want to be your friend, no, not at all…" Tinni and Senja laughed as Sauli continued to protest about making introductions to random American Superstars

"Sauli, stop it listen, no really listen, he's coming over, Oh My God, he really is" Senja shrieked digging him in the ribs

"Ow, mind out that hurt - and who is coming over, control yourself Senja you are making an ass of yourself" he giggled rubbing his ribs  
Adam still had the bad habit of carrying a lollipop, and he instinctively took the fresh one from his pocket, unwrapped it and put it in his mouth. He had no way of really knowing whether this guy was gay or straight, he just went with his gut feeling. He reached the table and cleared his throat before gently tapping the young blond Finn on the shoulder.  
Both girls were trying their best not to squeal out loud as Sauli slowly turned around, only to be met with the "Big American Superstar" standing a mere few inches from him. He was stunning.

"Hi, I'm Adam" Adam said, extending his hand out to Sauli

"Oh Hi, I'm Sauli" he said, blinking rapidly as he smiled widely, Adam noticing the smile reached right to his eyes so they lit up

"Sawlee?"

"No, that is not how you say my name" Sauli said waggling his index finger at Adam "S-O-W-L-I" he said slowly

"OK, I got it, Sauli" Adam repeated and smiled nervously. He hesitated for just a moment before removing the lollipop from his mouth and extending it towards Sauli, who only paused for the slightest second before taking the lollipop in his own mouth and grinning. Both girls gasped.

"Wow" Adam thought, he's a risk taker, I like that, as their eyes fixed and stayed on each other. The moment was only broken by a loud clearing of throats from behind Sauli.

"Oh I'm being sorry, these are my girlfriends, Tinni and Senja" Sauli said very slowly and pronouncing each word carefully, his English was ok, but not that great, he had no need to practice it much here in Finland.

"It is a pleasure meeting you" the two girls practically shouted back to Adam both pushing their hands forward to shake. Adam laughed "No, it's my pleasure ladies" and grasped their hands in turn. "Can I get you all a drink?" at that moment Tez and TJ appeared at his shoulder.

"OK Adam ready to go?" TJ asked, taking in the scene in front of him and the look on Adam's face as he continued to stare at the small blond Finn, TJ grinned. He knew that look, no, they wouldn't be leaving any time soon after all.

"Er… well, no… I think I'd like to stay a bit longer, drinks … everyone?" he stammered..

"Yes pleeeze Adam" both girls replied immediately, Sauli just continued to smile "That is sounding very nice Aaadam, kittos"

"Margaritas all round then I think" Adam gestured to the waiter at the bar who came and took their order. The club was still crowded with a distinct lack of seating so Adam suggested they all return to their private area on the other side of the dance floor. Sauli jumped down from the stool and Adam got a chance to really look at him, he was very petite, no more than 5ft 7 or 5ft 8, trim, fit looking (he could make out the outline of his arm muscles through his long sleeved t-shirt and as he reached over to get his drink Adam glimpsed his belly as the t-shirt rose up slightly. How he wanted to touch that fair skin, to confirm that it felt as soft as it looked.

There was a rapid exchange in Finnish between Sauli and the girls and a few excited giggles before they started to follow Adam and his friends back to the VIP area. Cristal (Snow, the owner of Jenny Woo and already a friend of Sauli), joined them briefly.

"Ah I am glad to be seeing that you could not bear to leave us just yet Mr Lambert, and now you have made some new friends" his eyes sparkled at Sauli and he made just the slightest nod of his head in his direction.

"No, I am loving it here, really" Adam responded, his eyes still not leaving Sauli's face. They sat down in the large booth, Adam tucking himself neatly next to Sauli whilst TJ and Tez sat with the girls.

"Adam, we are big fans of yours, we went to your show tonight, it was amazing" Senja gushed

"Oh thank you, that's very kind" Adam said smiling "and Sauli, were you at the show too?"

"Er no, I wasn't being there, I was being busy tonight, couldn't make it" both Adam and Sauli's heads turned quickly at the "Tsk" that came from Tinni. Sauli glared at her, whilst Adam's mouth twitched in amusement

"So you are not a big fan of my music then Sauli?" Adam tried to look stern, but failed miserably as he started to giggle at the young Finn's obvious discomfort.

"No, it's not that… it's just.. I… well, I was being busy tonight so could not come out until later, and anyways, here I am.. now… here…"

"It's fine really, you don't have to like my music… actually do you really know who I am?"

Sauli started to laugh again "Well, I've heard of your name, obviously, and my two idiot girls were talking all the time about your show… but… that's about all, I may not have realised you if they had been going on and on"

"Oh Adam, you are losing your touch" TJ chided as he started to laugh "Your plan of world domination doesn't appear to have reached Sauli here"

"Thank you TJ" Adam glared.

After chatting as a group for a few more minutes Adam turned directly to Sauli and the rest of the group started an animated discussion on current music and theatre trends, in so far as they were able with the language barriers, although both girls command on the language was superior to Sauli's.

"So Sauli, what do you do here? I mean for a job, do you work, or do you have a business…?"

"I am working in televisions" Sauli replied

"Oh, you repair them?"

"No, no" Sauli's beautiful laugh was back "I work on television, on show"

"Oh right, sorry, sorry - so you are a big famous star in Finland?"

"Well, not like you of course Aaadam, a very small star, well, not a star, a bit of a somebody I think you say it - I was on Big Brother - do you know what that is?"

"Oh yes, I've heard of it, we have it in the US but it's not that popular, sorry, I don't mean it's not a good show, just that… " he petered out…

"Ha, ha, that's ok - it is popular here as we don't have so many lots of shows to pick like in US."

"So you presented Big Brother?"

"No, I was in it, as one of the competitors… I actually won, I think they made mistake or took pity on a poor 22 age boy."

"You're 22?" Adam looked shocked, although looking at the angelic face in front of him, of course it was more than possible.

"No, I was 22 when I am winning, I am much greater now, 25 years". Sauli grinned back noting Adam's slightly shocked expression when he had said 22.

"Ah, I see, right, and you are still working in TV?"

"Yes, yes, I have some presenting jobs and I take part in other challenges, I have done some radio works and promotings, I have been very lucky" Sauli beamed.

As a particularly loud song started to blast out across the room, Adam leaned in closer to Sauli to continue the conversation, asking him if he had travelled much, what his plans were for his career and what music he was in to. The next half an hour passed very quickly, another round of margaritas were ordered and drunk. Adam was finding it increasingly difficult to hear and understand the Finn sitting next to him, their legs occasionally touching in the small space occupied by 6 people (the record company exec still valiantly keeping an eye on his charge, inbetween stifled yawns and checking his watch), he wanted to get Sauli on his own. He was mesmerised by his look, his voice, the cute way he mis-pronounced words or just used the wrong words, it was endearing but also incredibly sexy. Sauli was incredibly sexy.

Tez was keeping an eye on his best friend. Adam was like an open book to him. It had only taken him a minute or so to realise that Adam was clearly into this young man and Sauli certainly seemed to be up for spending time with Adam if the whole lollipop incident was anything to go by. Tez could also see Adam struggling to keep up with the conversation in this atmosphere. He needed to help his buddy out.

"Well, I hate to be a party-pooper, but I'm pooped! It's been a great day, but a long day, so if everyone doesn't mind I'd like to call it a night" he started to stand.

"I agree Tez, I'm shattered" Adam replied, jumping to his feet and catching Sauli off guard.

"Of course you are feeling the tired now, thank you for the drinks and sorry I did not know your music Aaadam" Sauli offered his hand.

"No, no, I mean… well, do you live far? You could walk with us for a bit.. or something.. if you like.." Adam's face flushed as he stammered, he did not want Sauli to leave or stay here for that matter, he wanted to talk to him some more, quietly, where he could learn more about this intriguing elf-like man who he was now towering above.

"Oh, ok… but I thought you left us now?"

"Well yes, but if you want to walk for a bit, that would be… nice…"

"Ok yes, I can do that" Sauli got to his feet "Girls what do you wanting to do?"

Tinni, like Tez, was Sauli's best friend and knew her boy only too well. "I think we can also be making a move home don't you Senja?" she nudged her companion.

"Oh well, I am happy to… ow!!" Senja reacted sharply to the pain shooting through her foot where it had just been stamped on "Yes, you are right, I am suddenly very tired" she said glaring at Tinni.

"Good that is settled, let us be getting our coats and finding a taxi" at that moment Cristal appeared and instructed one of the hosts to find a cab for the two girls. Adam declined a similar offer and said they would walk back towards the hotel which was not far away anyway and Sauli could always get a taxi from the concierge there.

They parted on the pavement as Adam helped Sauli on with his jacket and the girls into their taxi. Tinni pulled Sauli close and demanded in Finnish that he call her as soon as he got home, at whatever time that was, to tell her everything (well almost everything) and to be careful but have fun and that he was a very lucky boy. Sauli just laughed through most of the conversation and winked at the two as the taxi pulled away and disappeared into the very cold Finnish night.

"Aaadam, you are looking very cold there, are you being ok?" Sauli asked as they fell into step beside eachother, Tez and TJ were several paces ahead.

"Yes, I'm fine, but it is fucking freezing, how do you cope with it being so cold?"

"This is not cold, this is nothing, you should be waiting for January and for the big snows, then you would know cold" Sauli chuckled "you should have your scarf on and your gloves on though". Adam obliged by retrieving his gloves from his coat pockets but struggled to put the second one on, immediately stopping as Sauli reached across to help him. The Finns hands were warm from his own gloves but the touch of skin on skin was electric and Adam forced himself not to shudder at Sauli's touch.

"There you go, you would not be wanting a chill with more big important shows to do I am thinking?"

"No, you're right, thanks" Adam beamed.

"But where is your scarf at?"

"I think I left it at the hotel, I'll be ok."

"No, you soft Americans cannot be cold, here…" he deftly removed his own scarf and reached to put it around Adam's next having to raise slightly on his tiptoes as Adam was wearing heeled boots. His fingers brushing Adam's neck and jaw several times as he wound the knitted scarf around his neck "there, that's better - warming now?"

"Oh yes, it's great, thanks, but you'll be cold."

"Nah, I'm a tough Viking of course, not cold at all" Sauli giggled and gently nudged Adam's shoulder with his own.

They walked quite slowly and although Adam wanted to talk to Sauli he was also still cold and wanted to get back to the hotel, he was wondering how far this night would go. Sauli was certainly not shy but was he up for spending the night, or would he make his excuses and leave as soon as they reached the hotel. Adam really hoped not. He was intrigued by this man and wanted to know as much about him as possible in the next few hours before they parted and Adam's life continued at the now break-neck pace it seemed to be taking. Sauli would, he hoped, be a lovely interlude in his trek across Europe.

Adam stopped on the pretext of looking in a shop window and Sauli stopped beside him. Turning Adam reached across tentatively and placed his hands on Sauli's shoulders and smiled nervously but was encouraged by the beaming smile he received from the tiny blond Finn. He moved his hands so they were either side of Sauli's head and leant in towards him. He very gently brushed Sauli's warm lips with his own and as he felt an instant response he deepened the kiss and was met by the same reaction from Sauli. They kissed for a minute or two before moving apart.

"Welcome to Finland Aaadam" Sauli giggled.

Tez and TJ were also feeling the cold and had quickened their pace and already reached the hotel. Tez paused in the lobby waiting for them to catch up, waiting to see if Sauli would now head off home or come into the hotel with Adam. It was the latter. He smiled as he saw Adam hold the lobby door open and Sauli entered ducking under his arm,  
Adam very gently pressing his hand into the small of the Finn's back to usher him through. That was so Adam, such a gentleman.

"Do you fancy a nightcap Sauli, something to warm us up?" Adam enquired, he hoped in a flirty but not too obvious way.

"That is sounding very good, kittos Aaadam" Sauli smiled up at him.

"Well guys, I'm hitting the sack, it was great meeting you Sauli, enjoy your nightcaps boys" Tez said touching Sauli's arm and grabbing Adam for a hug, whispering very softly in his ear "Have fun honey" before heading off to the elevators.

"Two whiskeys please" Adam said to the barman in the now deserted hotel bar. It was a classical style hotel and pretty formal but at least it meant very cozy seating and the lighting was dim and inviting. He carried the drinks over to a couch in the corner and sat down after taking of his coat, gloves and Sauli's borrowed scarf. Sauli made himself comfortable and raised his glass "to meeting an American Superstar this night" they clinked glasses and Sauli giggled.

"Another toast - to meeting a Big Brother winner!" Adam giggled. The warm liquid streaming down their throats making them both catch their breath after the cold air outside. 

They continued to talk for the next hour, both of them not realising that they were now sitting very close, their legs touching, their heads barely a few inches apart. Adam did a lot of the talking and Sauli listened. He didn't mind, it gave him a chance to study Adam in more detail. The raven black hair, swept back of his face, shorter on one side than the other, the make-up, a lot less than he would wear on stage, but still plenty of it, covering his freckles, the slightly scarred skin on his cheeks, but mostly defining his eyes. They were pretty amazing, looking blue one minute, or was it grey or even green, a combination of all three most likely. The eyeshadow and mascara just accentuated them, making them "pop" as Adam would say. His lips often just parted, even when he was at rest, a habit maybe, but a wonderful habit. Sauli could see the large freckles on his lips. He so wanted to reach out his finger and touch those freckles, trace them back and forth across Adam's lips. He knew now they were soft lips, very kissable lips, he really wanted to kiss those lips again, now.

Sauli didn't realise that Adam had been asking him something, until Adam repeated it for the third time. "Sorry Sauli, did you not understand, oh I wish I at least had a few words of Finnish, I was asking about your family, do you have family, here in Helsinki?"

"Oh sorry Adam, yes, and no, I am having 3 sisters but only one is living in Helsinki, we are being close, I am lucky" Sauli noticed the change in Adam's expression. Damn Adam had caught the way Sauli had been looking at him, well really just looking at Adam's lips to be precise. Those same lips now twitched as Adam tried not to laugh. Ok, so Adam knew now, well in which case… Sauli reached forward and very, very gently brushed Adam's cheek with his fingers, he felt Adam's sharp intake of breath, his eyes not leaving Sauli's. Sauli dropped his fingers and touched Adam's lower lip, touching the freckles one by one. Adam automatically parted his lips further and let out a small sigh before reaching for Sauli's other hand and tracing a pattern on his upturned palm.

"Adam, are you wanting me to come upstairs with you?" Sauli said, quite matter of fact.

"Er.. yes.. I really am wanting that" before correcting himself from copying the Finns poor English, "I mean yes I would like that."

"Good, me too, let us go there then" Sauli rose to his feet and took Adam's hand and started to lead him to the elevators "Do you have your key yet?"

"Er… no.. sorry… I'll get it, stay there" Adam turned quickly and headed to the reception desk turning several times to make sure Sauli was still standing by the elevator. Sauli smiled, he might be some superstar, but boy was he insecure. Beautiful, charming, but insecure.

Adam hurried back "So sorry about that…I…"

"It's fine Adam, come now we go upstairs" Sauli gently pushed Adam into the elevator as they went up to the 5th floor.

Eventually Sauli took the key card from Adam who had unsuccessfully been trying to open the door for several minutes. As he touched Adam's hand to get the card he noticed he was trembling, was he really that nervous, really? It was a surprise but not a bad one, it showed this American was not full of himself, Sauli liked that. He would not be here if he had been full of himself, he didn't like showy people.

Once the door was closed they moved together quickly, Sauli unbuttoning Adam's shirt to reveal the t-shirt beneath as he slipped his own jumper over his head. Their lips now firmly joined together, breath coming quickly as they explored each other's mouths, Sauli's tongue darting quickly in and out of Adam's mouth forcing a small groan from Adam.  
Adam's hands were now under Sauli's t-shirt as his fingers roamed over the taut chest of the Finn who had finished with Adam's shirt and was trying to lift his t-shirt over his head.

"No, no, not yet, please" Adam whispered, still conscious of how his body looked in full light, Sauli stopped surprised "it's just... I..."

"It's ok Aaadam" Sauli murmered as he increased the pressure of his kiss. Sauli had no problem shedding his t-shirt as he lifted it over his own head and it dropped to the floor. 

Adam's hands drifted down to Sauli's belt and hesitated for a second before the Finn gave a small nod and Adam undid the buckle. God he wanted this man, wanted him so badly and even now it wasn't just about the sex, he was totally captivated by him. Boots were quickly shed, socks somehow followed and finally Adam gave into Sauli's attempts to remove his t-shirt. They both stood in their jeans, locked together, almost against the wall of the hotel room. As their kisses intensified, Adam undid Sauli's jeans and they fell to the floor and he stepped out of them. Adam's hands moved to Sauli's ass and he roamed over the the small firm cheeks encased in black boxer briefs. Sauli deftly undid Adam's jeans and pulled them down to the floor before standing and looking up into Adam's eyes, he noticed they were gleaming, he smiled an encouragement, although Adam didn't really need it, he was so into this man. He pushed Sauli back against the wall and lifted Sauli off the floor, Sauli wrapping his legs around Adam's waist.

"Sauli I want you, really want you" Adam murmered, his fingers moving under the waistband of Sauli's shorts.

"Aaadam, yes, I'm wanting you too, now, please" Sauli almost shouted. He could feel Adam's hard cock pressed against his leg and from what he could feel this was going to be quite a night! Adam stepped out of his jeans and walked over to the nightstand, Sauli still wrapped around his waist as they continued to kiss. He reached for the condom and lube and when he was ready took Sauli back to the wall. By this time they were both gasping , both ready, both needing to fuck and be fucked.  
Adam's cock twitched as Sauli reached down to touch it, stroke it, he needed no further encouragement as he at first gently pushed into Sauli, who's Finnish "kylla" (one of the few words Adam knew - "Yes") was all he needed as he pushed in deeper, harder to the Finn. He was worried, Sauli was so petite, tight, but he gave no sign of feeling any pain as Adam pushed completely into him.

"Vittu Aaadam, vittu kova" Sauli pleaded, Adam had no idea what he meant but it must be good as Sauli arched his back and started to cry out, all the sounds were of pleasure. 

Adam fell into a rhythm that clearly suited them both and their breaths became shallow, louder. Sauli was shouting, entirely in Finnish, his hands deep in Adam's hair, head flung back, eyes tightly closed, his hair flopping over his face.

"Sauli, please open your eyes, I want to see your eyes" Adam begged, Sauli responded slowly, his eyes so clear blue.

Then they were kissing again, hard, deep as Adam continued to thrust into Sauli. Sauli's breathing got faster and Adam knew the Finn was getting close, he was too, he wanted to make it last longer, for this time never to be over, everything just felt so different, he didn't know why, but he wanted it to last forever. Sauli broke away from Adam's mouth and shouted "Olen tulossa" before his body began to shudder and he leant back against the wall, just as Adam couldn't hold back and they came together.  
Sauli wrapped his arms tight around Adam's neck as Adam walked backwards towards the bed and very gently lay Sauli down and started to cover him all over with little kisses that made the Finn in turn gasp and giggle. Adam now also knew Sauli was, like him, pretty ticklish.

**************************************************************************************************************************

The bright winter sunshine caught the window glass and shone into Adam's eyes. He was in that state of half waking/half sleeping but the sunshine jolted him awake. He stirred and started to stretch but stopped himself realising he couldn't actually raise his left arm at all, purely because the body of the small blond Finn was lying on it, well half lying on his whole body actually. Sauli's leg was entwined with Adam's. And Adam loved the feel of it. He traced his finger gently down Sauli's leg, feeling the very fine, soft blond hairs that covered his flesh. How come the whole night had passed, it was now nearly 10am and Sauli was still lying beside him, that didn't usually happen with a one night stand did it? Well, not for Adam it didn't. Either the guy was keen to leave or Adam was keen for him to leave, but this morning Adam desperately didn't want Sauli to leave.  
Sauli stirred slightly and flung his arm across Adam's chest, mumbling something in Finnish. Adam looked down at him, not knowing what to do, whether to wake him, let him sleep or just continue to gaze. He continued to gaze. The sheets were thrown all over the place and just one corner was draped across them, if nothing else he was cold and needed to grab the covers. He edged his toe down the bed as far as he could to try and hook the quilt up but it was proving impossible so he tried to sit up slightly and make a grab for it, instead he nearly fell out of the bed and woke Sauli up in the process.

"Good Morning Sleepy" Adam smiled down at the Finn "Did you sleep ok, well, once we got to sleep?"

"Yes, too well obviously if you are already awake, sorry, am I too all over you?" He asked as he started to unhook his leg from Adam's.

"No, no, leave it there, I like it.. that is if you don't mind…" Adam was still unsure how to act and what to say. Last night had been truly amazing and he was still glowing and remembering the fun they had.

"I am liking it there also" Sauli grinned, "but I am now very starving and need food, can we order something?"

"Sure, sure, what do you want, shall I do it, or you can if you want"

"I will then" Sauli said jumping from the bed and making no attempt to cover himself or put any clothes on, Adam blushed slightly at his openness. Grabbing the menu Sauli came bounding back to the bed and lay down on his front, knees bent and feet moving up and down.

"What about you Adam, are you feeling the hunger too?"

"Oh yeah Sauli, but not for food at this very minute" Adam said whilst taking in the sight of Sauli's body right next to him. He couldn't resist him and lent over to turn the tiny blond Finn onto his back and began to kiss him, hard.

"Oh stop Adam now, stop, I must eat, I am so starving of the food" Sauli protested and attempted half-heartedly to break free.

"You'd really rather eat food?" Adam asked looking crestfallen.

"No, you stupid American boy, now come back here" Sauli said as he pulled Adam down on top of him.

The room service breakfast arrived just after noon and the bellboy was met by Sauli in a large white robe and with a big smile. They ate the breakfast in bed, devouring the food they both needed so much having not eaten for 18 hours or more. They talked, laughed and kissed as they ate. They were interrupted by the phone buzzing from the nightstand.

"Hi Adam, Tez here, just wanted to see if you had an early night or whether you had some fun?" Tez giggled.

"Yes, I did thanks, the second one, still am actually" Adam said sheepishly.

"Wow, he's still there, really! God he must be good, tell me, tell me" Tez pleaded

"Er… no! Now I'm busy, go away!"

"Don't forget we have to be in the lobby at 4 prompt or there'll be trouble so put that Finn down."

"Trouble is I can't Tez, put him down that is...he's adorable" he added.

"Ah, bless you, well just be down here for 4 all packed and ready to go - see ya later".

"So Aaadam, you can't be putting me down then huh?" Sauli grinned "I don't see you doing anything about that at the moment" he teased. "Maybe I can help you with that" - he said as he leant over to Adam and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck and started to kiss him from the top of his head to the tip of his toes, slowly, oh very slowly.

Sauli watched Adam put the last of his things into his case. Sauli was taking his time lacing his boots, he had no desire to leave before Adam but he had to. He got to his feet.

"Well, I'd better go along now, you have plane to catch, I have work tonight… it was a", he didn't get a chance to finish his sentence as Adam wrapped him in his arms, his lips pressed to Sauli's temple.

"I want to see you again, can I have your number, please…" his voice sounded pleading.

"Yes, yes, I would like that too Aaadam, but how could that be taking place… you will be in America again soon, I will be here in Finland?"

"I'm not going back for another few weeks, we could meet up before I leave, would you like to, I mean if you don't I understand, just say…" his voice trailed off.

"Of course I would be liking it, very much liking it" Sauli grinned mischieviously "Shall we exchanging the phones?"

"Huh? Oh I see, exchange phones and put our numbers in? yes, yes good idea", Adam punched his number into Sauli's phone and the Finn did likewise.

"So you will be calling me then Aaadam?"

"Yes Sauli, I will definitely be calling you!" Adam beamed, taking Sauli once more into his arms and kissing him until the Finn couldn't breathe "Just so you don't forget who I am in the meantime, I mean you not really knowing who I was and all that" Adam laughed.

"I am not forgetting you now Aaadam, not after last night and this day" Sauli giggled, standing on tip toes to kiss Adam once more before picking up his jacket and heading towards the door "and Aaadam, if you change your mind, that's ok, but please send text telling me so I'm not hoping", Sauli was out of the door before Adam could respond. 

Adam sat down heavily on the bed and sighed, what had happened to him in the last 14 hours? Everything felt different now…

**************************************************************************************************************************/p>

Sauli was nervous as he put the last of his things into his small red suitcase.

"Oh Sauli, you will have an amazing time - Paris - just think of it! Oh it is so romantic" Tinni sighed, "I'm so jealous of you right now and tell me, did you think he would call and that you would see him again so soon?"

"No, I did not Tinni, I hoped but I thought probably not. But we have spoken so many times since we met in Helsinki, and now this invitation to join Aaadam in Paris for 3 days, I am so excited but don't want to appear too excited, you know what I mean?" Sauli asked.

"No, of course not, but make sure you enjoy yourself, I'm sure you will and who knows what will happen next!"

"He will go back to America and I will return to Finland, that is what!".

Sauli stood up and took his suitcase down from the overhead rack. The train journey from Charles de Gaulle to Central Paris had taken about 30 minutes, the train was pretty busy with people heading to Paris for Christmas shopping or meeting friends so as Sauli stepped onto the platform he was immediately engulfed in the throng of people heading out of the station. He tried unsuccessfully to reach into his backpack for his Paris map as he was slightly unsure on the direction of the hotel where they were staying. Eventually finding a quiet corner he consulted the map and headed off towards the hotel.

The desk clerk handed over the room key "4th Floor sir, Room 427, the elevators are over to the left, your luggage...."

"Thank you, I can be dealing with my luggage myself" Sauli smiled, ever the independent Finn.

He paused outside Room 427, so, he was really here and hopefully Adam was waiting inside. He took a deep breath and knocked. The door was flung open and he was met with a beaming Adam who pulled him and his case inside.

"God you're here at last, I thought you were never getting here!" He swept Sauli into his arms and planted a long, deep kiss on his lips.

"Oh Aaadam, the flight was delayed because of ice or something and I couldn't get a network on my phone, but I'm being here now, so that is good?"

"It is more than good. You are a sight for sore eyes", Adam kissed him again whilst sliding the Finn's leather jacket from his shoulders.

"Are you hungry? We could go out for something, or stay in, whatever you prefer? Or just go out for a drink or stay in?" Adam spoke quickly scanning Sauli's face for a sign of what he wanted to do on their first evening.

"If it is being ok with you Aaadam, I'd like a quick shower then maybe we go out? After all, this is being Paris!" he said excitedly whilst making his way to the window to admire the view which included the Eiffel Tower in the distance "Oh wow look at that, I'm really living in Paris!".

His excitement was infectious and Adam let out a deep laugh as he scooped the young Finn into his arms "That's a deal then, I'd suggest a bath but that might take longer than you planned" he grinned.

Sauli returned freshly showered and in a different outfit and they headed out. It was a cool evening so jackets were definitely in order as they strolled along the boulevards searching for the right spot. Adam had done a bit of research and they headed to a bar/restaurant a friend had recommended. There was a band playing that evening so they took a quiet table in the corner where they could watch the goings on but also not get interrupted. Luckily the band weren't too loud so they could talk. The food was delicious, steaks cooked perfectly, fresh French bread, a bottle of red wine and lots of laughter and a great atmosphere. It was after midnight when Adam suggested they call it a night and head back to the hotel and Sauli eagerly agreed and they walked briskly through the still busy streets of Paris.

They made love slowly, lingering over every kiss and caress, learning each other's favourite places to be touched and stroked. Once again Adam took the lead pulling Sauli onto his lap and pushing firmly into his tight body loving the fact he could watch Sauli's face as he came, shouting in Finnish. God it was hot, Sauli was hot, his beautiful face so intense with the pleasure, it made Adam feel very good.

When Sauli tried to turn Adam over so he could fuck him, again Adam resisted. The Finn didn't seem to mind and let it go just a feint question on his face before snuggling up at Adam's side and instead taking Adam's cock in his hand and stroking it gently at first and then faster until Adam gasped. Sauli then straddled Adam and kissed a line down his chest, taking each nipple in his mouth and sucking hard making Adam groan, before taking his cock in his mouth, just a short way and then releasing it again. Adam looked down to see the blond mop curls buried in his lap. How was this happening, this intense feeling of joy, pleasure... he didn't want to say "love" but he knew he was falling fast, in love with this gorgeous young man who at this moment was sending shivers all over his body.

Sauli looked up and smiled at Adam "You ok up there Aaadam?" Adam could barely nod, Sauli grinned and resumed his task. He now took all of Adam's cock in his mouth and sucked, blew, licked and carressed it with his tongue.

"Oh Sauli, yes, yes, that's perfect, ah, don't stop, no, no, don't stop" Adam cried out as Sauli's movements quickened and Adam was close, he couldn't hold it, he wanted to but he couldn't, just looking down at Sauli was making him tremble. He grabbed a handful of Sauli's curls "Yes, Sauli now, oh god..." his voice loud and demanding and he could not hold it any longer, coming in Sauli's mouth with an intense shudder. Sauli continued to lick him before emerging with a very big smile on his face.

"I am thinking that was ok for you Aaadam... am I right?" he beamed.

"God yes, oh Sauli, you make me feel so good, come here" he reached for the tiny blond man and enveloped him in a bear hug. They fell asleep holding eachother, both with satisfied smiles on their faces.

The next morning they headed out in search of a typical French breakfast and found crepes and croissants at a little cafe off the Champs Elysee. Then it was time for some serious shopping! Shopping was Adam's favourite pastime and he was in his element as they went from one clothing store or boutique to the next and he accumulated an increasing number of shopping bags. Sauli purchased a shirt and a couple of accessories but held back on the big spending - he left that to Adam.

"Oh Sauli, this jacket would be gorgeous on you, try it on" Adam commanded handing Sauli a beautifully made very dark blue leather jacket.

"Yeah it's nice, but not really my liking" Sauli shrugged.

"Oh try it, you'll change your mind when you have it on" Adam encouraged.

"No, but hey these pants are fun, you should check these" - he passed Adam a pair of black pants with some black embroidery on.

"Cool, I'll try them on" Adam smiled hurrying off to the fitting rooms. Sauli really did like the jacket but the price tag was way out of his reach and no way did he want Adam to know that. He might be a "big-ish" celebrity in Finland but the pay scale was far different to Adam's and Sauli didn't have cash to spend on expensive clothing no matter how cool it was.

"Sauli, come look, let me know what you think" Adam called.

"Yes, they are looking great, you should have them" He smiled to Adam.

"OK, but let's get that jacket, really, you'll look stunning in it"

"Thanks, really, but no, not my thing really" Sauli said smiling.

Adam made his purchases and they headed back to the Boulevard which was now pretty crowded with Christmas shoppers.

"Shall we head back to the hotel?"

"Yes, fine but can we be walking the longer way and by the river?"

"Of course, that'd be lovely" Adam agreed and they headed off, arms linked. It was a bright, sunny but cold afternoon as they strolled along the Seine, stopping often so they could each take photos of the City and of each other. As Adam checked his photos he smiled looking at the little blond Finn's expressions in all the photos: smiling, no - beaming, glowing, his cheeks pink from the cold, his hat pulled down firmly on his head. He felt a flutter in his chest and looked up to see Sauli climbing up onto the low wall running alongside the water and balancing on one leg whilst continuing to laugh.

"Sauli be careful, I don't want you to break your leg or something!" Adam exclaimed

"Oh Aaadam, you don't know I learn circus skills when I was boy, I can do all sorts of things, juggle, tumble, splits, ride unicycle, you be naming it" he chuckled.  
Adam's mind fixed on a few of those skills, tumbling, splits… hmmmm… sounded very interesting and he smiled back at the young man who was tugging so strongly at his heart strings. How was this feeling even happening? This was only the second time they had met and already he was falling headfirst into that worrying feeling of not wanting to be parted from this guy, wanting so much more, it was dangerous ground.

The next couple of days passed in a blur of laughter, shopping, eating, drinking, dancing and making out. On their last evening Adam had been spotted by a fan who had asked for a photo and it had been a worrying moment for them both but Sauli had managed to blend into the background and nobody had appeared to notice he was with Adam. Adam knew it was way too soon for any of that type of scrutiny back in the US and he definitely didn't want to frighten the Finn off. They had enjoyed a lovely meal by the Seine before heading to a gay club for drinks and dancing. They were able to be themselves, kissing and touching without anyone even batting an eyelid. It was a bittersweet evening as both knew they would soon be parted… for how long? Or was this it? Two great encounters and then back to their respective lives on other sides of the globe?

Sauli smiled as Adam headed back to the bar for more drinks. He couldn't believe what an amazing time he had had in Paris with Adam. He had been nervous but there had been no need. They had talked for hours and hours in their broken English way, gestures and explanations sometimes funny, sometimes intense. Adam was very patient with his lack of understanding and they had laughed a lot at Sauli's misuse of words and strange pronunciations. What had started out as maybe a one-night stand was turning into much more and he was worried. He already liked Adam a lot and was pretty sure, no very sure, Adam felt the same as he was very open and did not know how to hide how he felt. Sauli was no shrinking violet and in the true Finnish way said what he felt and was passionate on subjects close to his heart but was able to hold back in a way maybe Adam could not. What would happen tomorrow? They would part but would they speak again, see eachother again? He really hoped so but thought it was pretty unlikely. He didn't want to suggest it to Adam, his life was easier than Adam's and not dominated by having to go to whatever part of the world the record company demanded. No, if there was any suggestion of seeing each other again, it would have to come from Adam.

"So, here we go my gorgeous blond boy", Adam said grinning and handing Sauli the last drink of the evening - vodka this time. "A toast to the most wonderful few days I've ever… I mean I've spent in a long time, you are amazing company you know, and very, very funny. I don't think I've ever laughed so much, thank you for just being… you… I'm so glad we managed to meet up again so soon".

"Thank you Aaadam. It has been truly amazing for me also. You, Paris, the rain, the cold, the shopping, my bad English, everything", they were both giggling again as Adam pulled Sauli towards him for another long, lingering kiss. His hand automatically caressing Sauli's face before slowly moving to his hair. They remained linked for several minutes.

"Do you want to dance again?" Adam asked.

"Yes, yes I do like to do more dancing" Sauli nodded and they took to the dance floor again. The music was slow, the lighting low and they danced as closely together as decency allowed, swaying gently to the music, Adam lips pressed close to Sauli's hair, their hands firmly joined.

"You know I really want to see you again Sauli" Adam whispered tentatively "but of course I understand if that's not something that you want"

"Of course I would like it Aaadam, but when will you coming to Europe again?"

"Well, I don't know, probably not for a while", he glanced down at the Finn and was just in time to see Sauli's eyes register a look of disappointment as the Finn looked towards the floor.

"I was thinking that you could come to LA, to visit, I could show you the sights, you could get some sun, we'd have fun, you know we would" Adam's voice rose, he couldn't keep the excitement out of his voice

"Really, come to LA, come to see you? That would be fantastic for me, but do you really be meaning it?" Sauli looked surprised

"YES! Sauli I really want to see you again. I want you to see LA, to see my world, meet my family, my friends. Please say you'll think about it, please" Sauli's eyes raised and looked into Adam's now begging eyes. How could he refuse, or at least he would think about it.

"I will be thinking about it Adam, definitely" Adam's shoulders dropped slightly in disappointment, he had thought the Finn would agree immediately.

"OK, great, you think about it, there's no rush…" he trailed off trying not to look as disappointed as he felt.

"Aaadam, it is not that I do not want to come to you, I do, really, it's just I have much to think about here, you know, work and all that" Sauli said reaching up to gently touch Adam's cheek

"I know, sorry, I don't want to put you under any pressure. Let me know, just let me know, when you've had time to think about it, now come on I need a drink" Adam smiled as he took Sauli's hand and led him back to their booth. They finished their drinks, grabbed their coats and headed off into the cool night air.

Neither of them mentioned the possibility of meeting up again that night.

 

Adam took Sauli's hand in the back of the taxi he had insisted they took to the airport together. Adam was going to be very early for his flight but he had been unable to bear the thought of Sauli leaving the hotel without him so they left together. What a night it had been, Adam closed his eyes briefly trying to relive every moment but somehow failing to recapture it. Sauli had instinctively moved closer to him in the back of the cab so their legs touched. Sauli was rubbing the palm of Adam's hand with his thumb, both saying nothing, not really needing to say anything. What they both wanted to say best left unsaid, for now.

"Thank you Sir, here's your boarding pass and your flight will be boarding in around 20 mins at Gate 27. Enjoy your flight", the check-in desk clerk said to Sauli as she handed him his documentation back.

"Do you want to get a coffee or something?" Adam asked, "We can go to the Business Class lounge, it'll be quieter". Sauli just nodded in answer, finding it more and more difficult to say too much as the time for separation drew closer. They made their way to the American Airlines lounge where Adam was able to show his ticket and gain entry. They made their way to a quiet corner and sipped hot chocolate whilst making polite conversation. Adam couldn't bear it any more, he had to say something.

"God Sauli, this is so surreal, I've only known you a few weeks, but I feel like I've known you forever. I sound like such a cliche but it's true" Adam announced grabbing Sauli's hands "please tell me I'm not imagining what is going on here, but if I am I need to know", he pleaded

"No Aaadam, you are not imagining anything, …. I'm feeling like you, but being …. surprised that I am feeling like you…" the Finn stuttered hoping Adam understood what he meant, hell, did he even know what he meant himself? Clearly looking up at Adam's face he had misinterpreted what the Sauli had said as there was now a defeated look in his eyes.

"Aaadam, I want to see you again, truly I do, it's just difficult to imagine how it would be working, how I would be getting to LA"

"Look, I know the ticket is expensive but I could buy the ticket or lend you the money, I have loads of frequent flyer miles, you could use some of them?"

"No, no, no" Sauli said, maybe a little too harshly "I would have to be buying myself", his face now set in a rather stern expression.

"Ok, ok, I understand, sorry, it was just a suggestion, whatever you want to do…" Adam again trailed off, this was not how he wanted them to part "Look, let's just park it there, say you'll think about it and let me know, ok?"

"Park it, park what, I am not understanding" Sauli's brow furrowed and all Adam could think was how adorable he looked, he wanted to reach across and pull Sauli to him, to kiss those slightly parted lips until he heard Sauli moan, that irresistible sound that he let out when Adam kissed him deep and hard. Instead he had to settle for squeezing his hand tightly.

"Final call for flight AY2112 to Helsinki now closing at Gate 27" came over the tannoy making them both start.

"Oh god, I'm having to be running" Sauli lept to his feet and grabbed his backpack and was already making for the door as Adam trailed behind him.

They reached the Gate and stopped, a few final passengers also arriving and heading to the clerk to have their tickets checked.

"So, I hope to see you real soon, and I will call you when I get back to LA, that's a promise, if… well… if you still want me to?" Adam enquired of the smaller man.

"Oh yes Aaadam, I will be looking for that call, and hoping to see you too, soon" Sauli grinned up at Adam. He wanted to kiss him but this was far too public a place for Adam so he pulled the American towards him and they embraced in a big bear hug. "Thank you again for having me in Paris Aaadam, it has been the amazing time for me, you are being a very special man" Sauli whispered into Adam's ear and could instantly feel Adam tense in response.

"Oh Sauli, sweet Sauli, you are a beautiful man, inside and out, and these last days have been very, very special, thank you" Adam brushed Sauli's cheek with his lips, only making the slightest of contact. Sauli looked up and their eyes met and held there.

"Excuse me Sir, are you taking the flight to Helsinki? You must hurry now" the clerk interrupted them

"Ok, yes, sorry" he turned back to Adam "I'm having to go fast now, but we will be talking soon, thank you again for… all of it.. for you mostly though" Sauli grinned, waved and disappeared through the doors leading to the gate and the plane.

Adam stood still for a few minutes hoping to catch another glimpse of the beautiful, blond man who had just turned his world completely upside down. How long until he could speak to him again? At least 14 hours and then with the time difference it might be night time in Finland, damn, why did he finally meet someone who made him feel like this but lived on the other side of the world. It sucked, it really and truly sucked….

**************************************************************************************************************************/p>

Adam was nervous as he dialled Sauli's cellphone number again. Would he pick up this time? Was he ignoring Adam's calls? The overseas dial tone kicked in and it rang once, twice..

"Hello Aaadam - it's really you then, calling me?" Sauli chuckled

"Hi, yeah it's definitely me - are you ok? I was worried when I didn't get you before"

"Sorry, I was out running and didn't hear my phone the first time, second I was in shower, but now I'm here. How are you Aaadam?" The Finn's cheerful, dancing voice rang out down the phone.

"Oh I'm great now, missed speaking to you yesterday - got confused with the time difference again".

"I need to make you a chart or something so you can carry at all times to convert hours" Sauli laughed

"Yeah, yeah that might be a good idea. So apart from running and showering, whatya been up to?"

"Well, lunch with the girls today then I have working tomorrow and the next day, probably head to my Dad's at the weekend for some more working".

"Really, working with your Dad?" Adam sounded surprised as he knew Osmo, Sauli's father was in construction, and Sauli's early attempts in that field had proved that it was one job not suited to him.

"Yes, just for a few days. The weather is getting very cold here so I want to head up now before the snow is getting very deep".

"So you have loads of snow already?"

"No, not too much for Finland but it will come soon. What about you Aaadam, are you being busy?"

"Yes, a few things going on, getting ready for Christmas I guess, so have to catch up on my gift shopping"

"Ha, ha, ha - gift shopping for who? You or real people like family?" Sauli laughed

"Thank you! "Real people" as you call them. So… have you thought any more about my suggestion, will you come to LA in the New Year… for a visit…?" Adam hesitated, holding his breath. He hadn't wanted to blurt out his invitation again so soon in the conversation but couldn't stop himself. There was a long pause on the other end of the line.

"I do want to Aaadam but I still have planning to do. I will be letting you know very soon though, I'm just trying to work a few things out". Sauli replied. He was in fact heading back to Hyvinkaa to work to save up some money for his trip but he didn't want Adam to know this. If he could save enough for the air fare and some spending money he would go to LA but he had to be sure he could get the money together first. 

"Of course, I understand, just let me know then" Adam tried to sound casual, not worried whether Sauli visited or not. He didn't succeed as Sauli heard the disappointment in his voice. Adam was of course totally unaware that to Sauli an air fare from Finland to LA, spending money and everything else needed for the trip was not something he could just do on a whim or indeed had the money in the bank to do. Adam assumed that as a "celebrity" in Finland Sauli had plenty of cash. Sauli didn't have plenty of cash, money was tight.

They talked for a few more minutes about nothing much in particular but as usual Sauli was managing to make Adam laugh.

"So, I'd better be going Aaadam, I am meeting my sister Saana for dinner tonight, she is coming here for meal and I have to cook now".

"So you cook too, is there no end to your talents" Adam grinned

"When I see you next I will be showing you more of my talents" Sauli giggled. Now that sounded positive, he was obviously planning to come over then, Adam had a big smile on his face.

"You take care of yourself Sauli, I'll call you soon".

"OK Aaadam, you not be working yourself hard now, don't be worn out for me".

"I'll try not to, I… well, I… miss you…" Adam's voice was almost a whisper.

"I'm missing you too Aaadam, you must be knowing that?"

"I am now, thanks" Adam didn't want to end the call but the ever practical Finn interrupted his thoughts.

"Right I'm going now, speaking soon!" and he was gone, the phone connection cut.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Saana was tight lipped as she listed to Sauli's plan to save the money by the end of the year for his trip to see Adam in LA.

"But Sauli have you really thought about this, I mean it is a long way to go to see someone you have only met twice".

"I know, but you don't understand, he is so special and I have to see him again, soon, I do, really". 

Saana didn't think she had ever seen her little brother so excited about a boy before, well a man really, but she had such a motherly love for her darling brother she still thought of him and his friends as "boys". Now this, an American, a star, someone who was completely out there, had met her brother for what had probably started off as a one night stand and was now… what? A tryst in Paris, an invitation to come to LA… where was this leading? Of course she wanted Sauli to be happy, truly happy. He was an amazing young man, full of love to give to the right person and so far he hadn't found that right person. Could this Adam Lambert really be that person? She doubted it very much. She didn't want Sauli to get his heart broken, he didn't deserve that. Clearly his hopes were up that there was a possibility of something long term with Adam, but how could that be when they lived on different continents?

"Sauli, Sauli, slow down my dear brother! OK, so assume you save this money by year end, you go to LA to see Aaadam, what happens next? You come home, he stays there…" Saana trailed off

"I do not know, it would depend on how the visit was going, I think it would be good, you'd like him you know, he is lovely".

"I'm sure he is, but he is in LA and you are in Helsinki. He is a big superstar in the world, you are a celebrity in Finland who has to work very hard to earn his money, there is a big difference between you".

"I know that, but it could work, really it could" Sauli's imploring expression made Saana's heart melt, and she had to relent

"Of course it could work Sauli, I am just cautioning you to be careful".

"Katri did the same, my third mother after Mama and you" the wicked Sauli grin returned.

"Ha, ha, yes all these women mothering you! Aaadam will have to answer to all three of us if he behaves badly with you, you had better tell him!" they both laughed. "So tell me what this work is in Hyvinkaa?"

"Well, Papa has a contact with a company that needs some clearing work done, snow clearing actually from their premises, I know it'll be tough but the pay is OK and it'll keep me fit".

"Oh Sauli, Sauli, no! That is not good work, can't Papa find you something with him?"

"He is not too keen after previous experience and really this will be fine. I have a goal to achieve and that'll make it easier to do the work knowing why I am doing it".

"I bet Aaadam has no idea…" but Saana didn't get to finnish her sentence

"No, and he is not to know. He does not realise that I am not having the big money like him, if I can save enough I will go to him in LA, if I cannot, I will not go". Sauli's face formed into a frown, for once his sunny disposition masked by annoyance.

"Ok, ok, I'm just not wanting you working out in the freezing cold shovelling snow, that's all, but I can see you are quite determined so I won't say any more". Saana knew that look only too well and knew any further comment from her was useless. He was stubborn.

They spent the rest of the evening enjoying the stew Sauli had cooked, laughing, talking and reminiscing on their childhood together. Sauli was of course very close to his twin, Sara, but he and Saana had a special bond, maybe due to the fact that when their parents had divorced they had been the ones to live with their father whilst Sara had gone with their mother. Luckily their parents got along well enough now and theirs was a close family.

**************************************************************************************************************************

God it was fucking freezing. Sauli had been working shovelling snow for 3 days and he was so fed up with it already - so much for the end goal making it easier. His sister Sara had just arrived with some soup and a flask of tea and he gratefully got into her car to eat it. She had also said he was mad to be doing this and what was he thinking talking about a trip to LA but like Saana, she knew when she was defeated so now just went along with the mad plan and hoped he would change his mind. Thanking her for the meal, Sauli trudged back in the snow, the flask of tea under his arm, as he climbed back on to the low roof. It had snowed so much in the last few days, he didn't usually mind the snow it was part of life in Finland but he was suddenly getting very sick of it. His mind picturing the long sandy beaches and waves of the ocean in California, he hoped to be there, with Aaadam, in January. He went back to shovelling, the exertion making his breath shallow as he breath made clouds in the cold air. His face and hands cold but the rest of his body sweating under the various layers essential in Finland at this time of year. He had to work hard, the days were very short now they were in full winter and he would lose the light soon. He worked by floodlight too but another hour and he would be done for the day.

**************************************************************************************************************************

"OK, so what's going on Lambert?! You invite me to lunch, great, but one minute you're all smiles, the next you're looking like someone punched you in the stomach!" Danielle exclaimed as not for the first time she realised she might as well be talking to herself.

"Sorry Dani, sorry, just got a lot on my mind, well, things, you know..." Adam trailed off

"No, I don't know coz you're not telling me what's going on inside that head of yours. The tour went well, I know that much but what the hell happened to make you go to Paris and I'm guessing not alone...?".

"Well, I met this guy, this great, beautiful, funny guy but not in Paris, in Finland. We met up in Paris for a few days before I flew home".

"Wow, you did what??" Dani only just successfully managed to hold onto her iced tea.

"The trouble is... I like him... a lot... and he lives in Finland" Adam's head fell forward so he was looking at his virtually untouched plate of food.

"How much do you mean by "a lot" Adam?"

"Enough that I want to see him again, I must see him again. I know I sound crazy but this was something different... something real... he is amazing and you'd love him" he beamed across the table at Dani.

Dani didn't look so sure. Of course she wanted her best friend to be happy, truly happy, and she knew how much he wanted to find that special someone and settle into a committed long term relationship. But, a guy he had met in Finland and from what Adam was now telling her, in a bar. Now that was not going to work. She smiled as Adam launched into a full explanation of how they met, the evening and following day they had spent together, the many, many phone calls between then and the rendevous in Paris and then Paris itself. She didn't think she had ever seen Adam so excited about a guy, and she had seen Adam get plenty excited over guys in the past. The trouble with Adam was that he fell in head first, usually putting the other guy off or at least making the relationships short lived. Brad had been the only one that had been different. Dani had never liked Brad. Brad had never liked Dani. They had tolerated eachother for Adam's sake. She knew Brad would break Adam's heart, right from the moment she met him - he was just trouble.

Adam had dated a few other guys since then, Drake being the last "serious" one but she didn't think he had truly got over Brad. They were still in contact, still "friends" even though Brad had moved on and was not living with someone and seemed relatively settled.

As Adam continued to rave about the "little Finn - Sauli", she so wished he lived in the US at least, preferably California, preferably LA.

"Honey, he sounds adorable, really he does, but how serious are you about seeing him again given that he lives on the other side of the world?".

"I know it will be difficult, I know that, but I've got to try, there's just something about him, please don't be against in Dani, I need your help to set this up, to get my mom on side, you know she's gonna hate the idea".

Oh Dani knew that only too well. Leila was a wonderful person but so protective of her gorgeous, talented, outwardly outgoing and vulnerable son. Dani adored Adam, they had been friends since high school. He was the best friend she had ever had, loyal, loving, caring, always there when you needed him and 100% supportive. It would be very difficult telling him how she really felt about the chances of this new relationship actually going anywhere.

"So, how did you leave it with Sauli? Are you going to call him, is he going to call you?"

"Oh I already called him, twice actually. Once when I got back but I'd forgotten the time difference thing and it was the middle of the night in Finland - luckily he laughed about it, and then again this morning but he didn't pick up, must have been busy" Adam looked slightly crestfallen.

"Yes, probably somewhere he didn't hear his phone" Dani reassured him, although she thought this was unlikely given the way people needed to be surgically removed from their cell phones these days.

"Maybe wait for him to call you back then?" she suggested

"Yeah, maybe, or I thought I could call him when I get home from lunch, should catch him before he turns in for the night". 

Oh dear, he really did have it bad and was already rushing into this way too quick.

Adam pondered when he should call Sauli. On their last call he had told Adam that he would be working outdoors quite a bit in the coming weeks so he wouldn't always have access to his phone. Adam didn't understand what he meant but had gone along with it. They hadn't spoken for 3 days now. When Sauli's work day finished Adam had either not been up or only out of bed. Sauli had been tired and gone to bed early most days since he had arrived in Hyvinkaa, he was physically exhausted even though he was a fit young man. Adam voiced his concerns to Tez and Dani and they listened and advised him to be patient. Now on this third day he was losing his patience and anxiety had set in. It would be about 8pm in Hyvinkaa and he was going to call. As he picked up his cell phone his doorbell rang. Damn it.

"Hi Honey, it's Mom"

"Oh Mom, sorry I'd forgotten you were coming over, come on in" Adam replied as he buzzed the intercom door. Damn it. He had forgotten and how could he make the call now.  
By the time his Mom left Sauli would be asleep.

"Hey sweetie, how are you?" his mother kissed his cheek as she set down her shopping bag "I have lunch all here so let me get it set up".

"Thanks Mom" Adam smiled "Would you mind if I make a phone call first?"

"Of course not, something important?"

"Oh yes, very important" his Mom looked up, Adam sounded anxious

"You OK?"

"Yes, of course, yeah fine, nothing to worry about" Adam didn't sound convincing as he hurried off into the bedroom and shut the door. Now Leila was worried. She thought he had been a bit off since he had returned from Europe and that had prompted her suggestion of coming over and having lunch today. She went into the kitchen and started to prepare lunch.

"Hello Aaadam… I wondered if you might be calling" Sauli yawned down the phone, he was shattered and wanted to curl up under the duvet and go to sleep really badly but the sound of Aaadam's voice brought a smile to his face.

"Hey Sauli, you ok, tired again? What work are you doing for goodness sake?" Adam tried to keep his voice light.

"Oh just outdoor stuff, nothing exciting but it is hard work and tiring. It is very cold here and of course dark by mid-afternoon" Sauli yawned again "but hearing you is making me feeling better". Sauli smiled again.

"Well that's good to know, can't believe we haven't spoken for three whole days - it seems like forever" Adam replied.

"Yes, time is going quickly and it will soon be Christmas - are you excited? I bet you have lots of parties planning"

"Well, a few maybe. What about you?"

"Not really, I will stay here in Hyvinkaa now until after the Christmas. Lots of family plans and my nephews of course. They will be here tomorrow so I will be playing with them I think!". Adam smiled at the thought. Sauli had emailed him a few pictures of his family and he'd thought how cute he had looked with his young nephews.

"It's still pretty warm here in LA, you'd love it" Adam said, ever the optimist

"I'm sure it is and yes at this very moment I'd be loving it a lot, and of course seeing you would be a bonus, you could serve me drinks when I'm lying on my lounger with my shorts and tanky toppy on" Sauli laughed. Adam laughed back. The whole "tanky toppy" reference was already a little joke with them, Sauli over-exaggerated the pronunciation just for Adam's benefit. What a delightful image that conjured up for Adam. 

They talked for 10 more minutes before Adam's Mom called out that lunch was spoiling. Adam then had to briefly explain that his Mom was indeed there and he had better go.

"Can I call you tomorrow or is that a bad idea if you have your family there?"

"I'll call you tomorrow Aaadam, if that's ok?"

"Sure, but I'm happy to call you…"

"No, it's fine, I'll be calling you in the afternoon" Sauli insisted.

"Ok fine, speak tomorrow then, sleep well my little Finn".

Adam emerged from the bedroom, a big grin on his face. Sauli's parting words "I don't want to sleep Aaadam, I want to be fucking with you!" reverberating in his head.

"So Adam, who is Sauli and what is going on?" his Mom asked, hands on hips.

By the time Adam had finished explaining to his mother the rough details of his meeting with Sauli, their trip to Paris and their continued phone calls over the past 6 weeks she looked none too convinced. Adam was starting to get fed up with his friends and now his Mom's reaction. Yeah, he got it that it was a big deal and that there were huge complications but couldn't they just all go with it and see what happened? Was that too much to ask?

"Mom, I get you're worried about me, but please I'm 28, I really like Sauli and I want to see where this goes. If he comes to LA after Christmas then we'll see what happens but please don't spoil it. You Tez and Dani are all the same!" Adam frowned.

"I can tell you like him Honey, but you have to really think about this carefully. Once he comes for a visit it may be too late, you'll like him too much" Leila replied.

"I don't think that's possible, he's just… so… adorable.. and unique, I've never met anyone like him before" Adam's face lit up at the thought of the tiny blond Finn who was capturing his heart "you'd love him Mom, really, he's just the happiest, sunniest person I've ever met".

"I'm sure he is Honey" Leila didn't sound convinced that this was enough to warrant a long distance relationship with someone who didn't even speak English that well.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Christmas Eve arrived in Finland and the chaos that went with it. In Finland Christmas Eve is the special celebration day when presents are given, traditional meals eaten and family time is spent. The family all descended on Osmo Koskinen's in Hyvinkaa, his four children, Salla, Saana, Sara and Sauli, 3 grandchildren and various cousins, aunts and uncles and Sauli's Mama also visited for a few hours. Sauli was a natural with his nephews and was soon carrying them around the house on his back, playing endless games of hide and seek and generally acting like a big kid himself. After their meal, the children safely tucked up for the night, the adults enjoying a nice glass of wine by the fire, Sauli was able to escape to his room to call Adam.

"Hi Adam, Happy Christmas!" Sauli beamed down the phone

"Oh Sauli, it is so good to hear from you. How has your day been? " Adam asked, he knew the Finnish traditions for Christmas Eve were very special to Sauli.

"It has been great, but I am tired out - my nephews are having so much energy, I will be glad to get back to the snow work!" He let slip.

"What do you mean "snow work"? Adam enquired.

"Oh you know, the outdoor working, but I don't start until the 27th so two days off after today to do nothing much, I'm really liking that thought right now" he grinned "so how about you, ready for your large day tomorrow?".

"Yes" Adam chuckled at the large day reference "yes, big day tomorrow, we're all going over to Mom's for a traditional family Christmas Day, Neil will be there with Elise so I'll be on my best behaviour if he doesn't wind me up too much!" Adam and his brother had a mixed relationship sometimes but it was certainly better now than when they were children.

Sauli wanted to tell Adam that the saving was going well and he had about two-thirds of the air fare saved already, another week of work and he would probably have enough. He didn't want to raise hopes though so kept it to himself, for now. They chatted for another fifteen minutes and then promised to speak again the next day. Sauli went to sleep that night with a sweet smile on his face, dreaming of beaches, the ocean and most importantly Adam.

 

"So Sauli, you have three more days of work left, how is the saving money going?" his father asked.

"Well pretty good Papa but yesterday's snow storm has put me behind and I wanted to make plans soon, if I leave it too long the flights might not be available or too expensive and I would be very unhappy about that" Sauli replied.

"Well, I have been very impressed with how hard you have worked son" Osmo laid a hand on Sauli's shoulder, his face brimming with pride at his boy's work ethic and determination "so, I have decided that I will add some money to your savings, to make sure you get that flight booked and have a really good trip, what do you say to that!" Osmo smiled broadly.

"Oh Papa, really, that would be truly wonderful, I can tell Adam that I can go, he will be so pleased, I think". Sauli's face lit up with the thought of seeing Adam again.

"Well you had better call him then, hadn't you - will he be awake yet?" Osmo made no pretence at knowing the time difference between Hyvinkaa and LA.  
Sauli rushed to his room and pressed the shortcut code for Adam's number. It rang several times before a very sleepy voice came on the line..

"Hello, hi…. Sauli… is that you? What the hell time is it? Are you ok?" the sleepiness turned to concern when Adam realised it was 3am and Sauli was very good at knowing the time difference.

"Oh Aaadam, sorry, I just am realising it is early with you… shall I go now and be back later?"

"No, no it's fine, what's wrong, are you ok?" Adam still sounded worried.

"No, no, I'm being wonderful, really, I just had to call you this minute" Sauli practically shouted down the phone. Adam wondered if he was drunk.

"I'm coming, I'm going to be there, when are you wanting me, I need to know as soon as now" Sauli laughed down the phone. Adam sat upright in bed and rubbed his eyes, re-checked the clock, yep 3am.

"Slow down Sauli, you're not making any sense, coming where? Going where?" Adam asked.

"Coming and going to LA to see you stupid, duh really Aaadam, I'm wanting to call you straight away and you are forgetting your invitation to me?" Sauli giggled.

"What, wait a minute, you can come, you've sorted out your work and whatever stuff you've been talking about for the last few weeks, you can actually come here??" the excitement was rising in Adam's voice thoughts of sleep suddenly a distant memory.

"Yes, yes, that is what I've been trying to be saying to you, oh wake up please Aaadam!".

"Wow that's great, amazing, god I can't wait!" Adam paused "Can you get here for the end of January? You could be here for my Birthday then on the 29th".

"Yes, if I can be getting a flight for then, I will be there" Sauli sounded very happy and Adam could picture his beaming face. They discussed the various flight options and Sauli said he would go now to investigate the availability and let Adam know as soon as he had made a booking. Adam was to excited to sleep so got up and made some tea, then sat down in the lounge, put some music on and started going through the photos he had of Sauli. Sauli in Paris. Sauli and him in Paris. Next it would be Sauli in LA, no, Sauli with Adam in LA. He smiled dreamily as he sipped his tea. Only a few weeks to wait.

**************************************************************************************************************************

Adam couldn't keep still, he had tied his apartment, re-tidied it, changed his clothes several times and was now ready to leave for the airport to collect Sauli. It had only been 7 weeks since they had seen eachother but right now it felt like 7 years! He didn't want to be too full on with the Finn but he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself once he saw him, once he was here. Unless of course they both felt differently when he actually got here. Adam seriously doubted it. After Sauli had booked his flight they had spoken virtually every day, even if it was just for a few minutes. All Adam's friends had commented that he was different, not out clubbing so much or if he was out, looking but not touching. They couldn't wait to meet this Finnish guy who Adam was clearly very smitten with, they wanted to see what was so different about him (they'd seen pictures) but it was more than his natural beauty, obviously. They were of course also worried for their friend who was known for falling headlong into relationships and usually scaring the other guy away pretty quickly. Maybe Sauli was different, maybe Sauli was a keeper.

Adam parked the black Mustang in the airport garage, pulled down his cap and headed to the International Arrivals lounge. For once, Adam was on time. Unfortunately the flight from London was not - 30 minutes delay. Adam grabbed a coffee and took a seat in the corner of the lounge and waited, getting impatient with the board as it changed to 40 minutes. He played on his cell phone trying to pass the time, glancing frequently at the Board, then at last it changed to "Landed", then "In Baggage Reclaim". He stood and made his way towards the barrier as people started to come through. Clearly a couple of flights had arrived at a similar time which was making it difficult to spot the tiny blond Finn, then suddenly he was there, hauling a large suitcase in one hand, a backpack thrown over his shoulder and a duty free bag clutched in his hand. Adam let him clear the barrier then grabbed the suitcase and lent towards him.

"Oh Sauli, you're here at last, god it's so good to see you", he gave Sauli a brief hug

"Good for me being here Aaadam" Sauli beamed and returned the hug. They made their way out to the car, not saying much as Adam was on the look out for the paparazzi who would no doubt be in attendance in the hope of catching any unlucky celebrity. They made it back to the car and Adam just managed to cram the suitcase into the trunk before slipping into the driver's seat next to Sauli. They turned to eachother and moved close.

"You look wonderful, I've missed you so much Sauli" Adam put his hands on Sauli's face and drew him near for a kiss. "Let's go home" he said huskily, pulling away from the young man and reversing the car out of the lot. They headed home whilst Sauli chattered away about his journey, the snow he had left behind and how much he loved his Papa.

 

Adam was awake surprisingly early. The tiny blond man that lay next to him shifted in his sleep and hooked his leg more firmly around Adam's thigh. Adam smiled, Sauli was so into touching and Adam loved it. It was a revelation to him after all these years to meet someone who liked that physical contact so much. Sauli mumbled something, smiled and then was still again. Adam lay there for 15 minutes or so gazing down at Sauli or just smiling to himself . So this was what it felt like to be truly happy! Sauli was here for two whole weeks, including for his birthday tomorrow. Adam couldn't wait to show Sauli the sights of LA, spend time together just the two of them, see if there was a future for them, and he really hoped there was as he remembered how his heart had lurched in his chest at the sight of the Finn of the airport yesterday and now again lying in his bed.  
Adam managed to extricate himself from Sauli's grip and after a quick detour to the bathroom, made some coffee, got some juice and made toast in the kitchen. He ducked out onto the balcony and picked a sprig of flowers from the large bougainvillea that grew there and put them into a small glass he had filled with water, before adding it to the breakfast tray. Sauli was still sound asleep as he put the tray down on the bed and gently brushed the unruly curls from Sauli's face.

"Hey sweetheart, hey sleepy" he whispered into Sauli's ear

"Hmmmmm… Aaadam… is it really morning already?" Sauli replied without lifting his head from the pillow.

"Yes, Sauli, it really is morning" Adam chuckled as he looked down appreciatively at the young man who lay naked save for a white sheet partially covering his leg.

"Are you bringing me the breakfast? I'm liking that, is that how things will continue" Sauli smiled sleepily.

"If you behave I maybe could manage that sometimes" Adam grinned back as Sauli sat up roughly pulling the sheet across his lower body.

"Ah flowers, that is so nice of you, I like them, they are very pretty" Sauli said lifting the glass to his nose, "I am wondering why I am so tired this morning Aaadam… just jet lagging I am guessing, nothing else that kept me awake half of the night" he laughed as Adam's cheeks coloured red at the thought of last night, oh last night was good.

"So we should make some plans, what do you want to do now you're here? Where do you want to visit?"

"I must go to Disneyland, please I am wanting that a lot. All those rides, puppets, castle, I must do it!" Sauli squeaked excitedly as Adam laughed. OK, he hadn't planned on Disneyland but that was alright if Sauli wanted to go, they would go. "the ocean, I must go to the ocean and be seeing if it is like on the Baywatch and can we go shopping? I want to see those shops where you have to only look in windows or get invitation to go inside" Sauli was clearly excited about all that LA had to offer and Adam's heart lurched again at his pure enthusiasm as he munched happily on his toast.

 

Adam always had a party for his birthday and this year was no different. He sensed Sauli was a little uneasy about being introduced to his family and friends so quickly after he arrived but when it came to it his easy, outgoing personality shone through immediately and by the end of the evening all Adam's nearest and dearest were members of "Team Sauli". Of course, they still worried about the complexities of a relationship between two people who lived nearly 6,000 miles apart but could clearly see why Adam was so smitten. The young Finn with his lilting accent, strange choice of words, constant smile and infectious laughter charmed pretty much everyone

The next few days rushed past in a blur of sightseeing, shopping, people watching and rollercoasters. Sauli it seemed had a love of them which Adam didn't quite share but he was willing to go along with it. At Disney they got caught by the paps and pictures emerged the next day of them on a rollercoaster together. Luckily they were just talking but Adam's expression gave much away. This was not just some random guy he was sitting next to, his face said that much. Sauli bounded his way around the park, dragging Adam onto rides he wouldn't normally go on, making him eat all the wrong foods (way too much sugar!), before heading home with some Disney character stuffed toy Sauli had won. Adam didn't mind, seeing Sauli so happy and more importantly sitting next to him in the car on the way home, was all he needed.

They went out to quiet restaurants for dinner alone. Met up with Dani and Tez and Markus for drinks and dancing, even managed to go up the coast for a couple of days. Several pictures surfaced on the Internet which led to much speculation amongst the fans and the media but it didn't spoil their time together. The only thing that did that towards the end of the two weeks was the thought of another separation - but how long for? Their last day came far too quickly and they spent it quietly, alone together, ending with a lovely meal by the water and a walk along the mostly deserted beach.

"I so don't want you to go home Sauli, these last two weeks have been really, really special. You must know how I feel about you?" Adam asked softly as he took Sauli's hand.

"Yes Aaadam, it has been truly magical times for me also. I'm not wanting to be going home, really I'm not. I will be missing you all the day" Sauli said quietly.

"When will you come back?" Adam enquired shyly.

"When will you be having me back, is it not right to be waiting for the asking?".

"If that's right, I'm asking you back now!" Adam beamed.

"Well, I'll have to be coming back soon, very soon" Sauli grinned and turned to Adam, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Adam gently on the lips. They continued their slow walk across the sand heading back towards the Mustang parked at the other end of the beach.

 

Adam sighed heavily and gazed out of his apartment window at the view of Los Angeles in front of him. Sauli had only been gone a few days but it already felt like weeks. The apartment missed the sound of Sauli's tinkling laughter and tidiness, Adam had already lapsed into his usual gentle chaos. They had spoken every day since he had got back to Finland, either on the phone or via the computer, planning, laughing, teasing… no date was set yet for another visit but Adam couldn't wait much longer and knew he was going to ask Sauli today for an exact date when he would come to LA and this time for longer than two weeks. Adam wanted him to buy a one-way ticket. Sauli was thinking about it, seriously he said, but he still needed to think about it. Adam was worried. He was already completely sure how he felt about Sauli, almost from when they had met and he'd never been someone who believed in that, but then Sauli had come into his life and everything had changed. Maybe he should go to Finland, persuade Sauli face to face that he should move his life to LA, be with Adam, but could he really do that? If Sauli said "No", Adam didn't know what he would do. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the telephone ringing.

"Hello Aaadam, Finland calling" Sauli said laughing into the phone

"Well Hello Finland, how are you?"

"I'm feeling well, thank you. Poor but fine".

"Poor? Why, what's happened Baby, are you ok?" Adam instantly sounded concerned.

"Well, these air fares cost so much to LA, but luckily as this one is one way and partly being paid for by someone else, it's not so bad" he giggled.

"Wait, one way, paid for by someone else?? What's going on, you need to explain as I don't understand" Adam's voice rose, could Sauli really mean…

"Yes, I'm coming Aaadam, I'm coming for you!" Sauli shouted laughing down the line "I will be doing a job with Katri for several weeks, starting in LA, but I'm not coming back to Finland, well, unless you're throwing me out afterwards".

"Oh my god Sauli, really, truly, you're coming here for good, no going back?" Adam didn't dare to believe it.

"Yes, that is the truth, we both come to film TV show that'll be on the Internet, lots of episodes calling it Tutka Roadshow - like before but Roadshow from USA" Sauli hurried on explaining the format which Adam didn't really understand but he had to be clear.

"But Sauli, you are coming here, soon, with Katri to work on a TV show, but when she goes home, you are staying here? Staying here… with me?".

"Yes Aaadam, you need to be keeping up, please, I don't want to have to keep explaining myself!" Sauli sounded slightly irritated and Adam couldn't help but burst out laughing. He bet he was wagging his finger in Adam's direction.

"Oh Sauli, that is the best news - ever. When do you get here?"

"Nearly end of March, so only 4 weeks or so".

**************************************************************************************************************************


End file.
